The Poison Pen
|season=1 |number=2 |image=File:The Poison Pen title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 10, 1987 |writer=Durnford King |director=Timothy Bond |previous=The Inheritance |next=Cupid's Quiver }}"The Poison Pen" is the second episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot After reading a news story, the cousins and Jack track an antique quill pen to a monastery famous for its "Oracle of Death". In order to enter, all three have to disguise themselves as monks. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A quill pen that kills people by writing about it. Villain and Fate Rupert Seldon (a.k.a. Brother LeCroix), struck in the back by a flying guillotine blade. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Colin Fox as Brother LeCroix *Larry Reynolds as Brother Currie *A.C. Peterson as Brother Drake *Lewis Gordon as Abbot Capilano *Gillie Fenwick as Brother Arrupe *Jane Heeley as Reporter #1 *Les Niremberg as Reporter #2 *Ron Gabriel as Marvin Green Episode Crew *Directed by Timothy Bond *Written by Durnford King *Produced by J. Miles Dale, Frank Mancuso Jr. and Iain Paterson *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Casting by Deirdre Bowen *Film Editor - Peter Light *Production Designer - Carol Spier *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Aude Bronson-Howard Editorial Department *Ronald Sanders - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Adam J. Shully - Assistant Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Manager *Juanita Holden - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Vic Rigler - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser *John Wilcox - Scenic Painter Sound Department *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Frank C. Carere - Special Effects *John Deall - Pyrotechnician (uncredited) / Special Effects (uncredited) / Special Mechanical Effects (uncredited) Visual Effects *Michael Lennick - Visual Effects Designer Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Frank Merino - Gaffer *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Best Boy Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Rob Hedden - Story Consultant *Tracy Kennedy - Assistant to Producer *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Ann MacNaughton - Story Editor *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Carole Rosenberg - Assistant Coordinator *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Fran Solomon - Production Coordinator *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583327/ The Poison Pen] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes